


Overwhelming Appetite

by anemic_cinema



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Cum Eating, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Sleep Sex, au-no walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from LostInMyself: "I'd like a story where Daryl fucks Glenn in his sleep. Nice and slow and careful. Bonus points for Glenn's reaction to being sore in the morning, and Daryl using his tongue to clean Glenn out when he's done with him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelming Appetite

It's hot under the covers when Daryl wakes up. He kicks them off of himself, letting the cool air of the bedroom in. The sudden change of temperature makes his leg hair stand. Glenn always likes to sleep in a cool room. Daryl doesn't mind, except when the younger man hogs all the covers.

He doesn't reach over to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. Having the light on makes it so Daryl can't go back to sleep. He turns his body slightly, taking a look at the other man in the darkness. Daryl's eyes adjust slowly, first making out the general form of the younger man under the covers. Then he figures out that Glenn is facing away from him. His black hair is mussed up against the pillow. Daryl reaches up and strokes it with his finger tips. It slips against his finger pads, and he can smell the shampoo Glenn used earlier. It smells like the woods. Green but musky at the same time

Daryl rolls onto his side and scoots closer to the sleeping man. He drapes an arm around Glenn, and leans in to smell him. The smell of clean skin and hair send a throb of arousal through Daryl. He loves smelling how Glenn's scent changes. From the raw, intense smell of sweat to clean skin, it all makes the older man's mouth water and his cock twitch. It makes Daryl want to taste him, to bury himself inside of Glenn and savor every different flavor of his body. It's not as clear in his mind though. The only way he can define the feeling is hunger, abstract and overwhelming. 

The younger man shift in his sleep, briefly pressing against Daryl before moving back to his previous position.

In the past, Glenn had made comments about wanting Daryl to wake him up by fucking him. Daryl had always nodded along, filing the comments away in his brain for later, but had never gotten up the nerve to do it. But tonight Daryl's appetite gives him the nerve. He thinks of Glenn waking up while his cock is in him, and pushing back onto him. It makes him want the younger man so bad his mouth waters. 

Glenn is comfortably settled when Daryl pushes the covers back some more so he can stroke his hip. Since Glenn is on his side, he can feel the hipbone under the flesh. Daryl's hand slips under the sleeping man's boxers, and goes right between his cheeks. Just gently pressing his forefinger against Glenn's hole tells him he's still slick from earlier. 

Since they've started what Daryl calls “this co-habitatin' thing,” there's rarely an evening that goes by that doesn't involve them fooling around. This time Daryl had initiated it. Glenn had barely come out of the shower when Daryl pulled him into the bedroom, shoved him on the bed, and went down on him. It had been a rough day at the garage, and the only thing that had gotten Daryl through it was thinking about Glenn and the way he smiles when he's pinned to the mattress.

Daryl exhales slowly in the dark bedroom, and pushes the tip of his finger inside of Glenn. The younger man's hot and pliable as he pushes in deeper, his muscles reacting automatically around the digit. Clamping down, then releasing. The redneck's cock starts to twitch up from the sensation.

Maybe it was the smell of the shampoo. Maybe it was just an overwhelming need to be somewhere where Daryl knew he was loved and accepted. Regardless, the older man pulls down Glenn's boxers far enough so that his skinny ass was exposed, and pushes into him. 

Daryl holds his breath as he feels the agonizingly deliciousness of Glenn's body squeezing his cock. He pauses, waiting to see if Glenn will wake up. The younger man just lets out a sleepy groan, and shifts. Keeping his upper body as still as he can, the older man moves his hips in slow, shallow strokes. The mattress barely registers the motion of his body, as does the sleeping man. Daryl thinks he can hear the occasional grunt of pleasure, but the pounding in his ears makes it hard to hear. The thrill of fucking Glenn while he's asleep was enough to make Daryl dizzy with arousal. It's too much for him to last long, and soon Glenn is getting filled with his cum. The older man bites his own bottom lip hard to prevent himself from making a sound as he fills him up. 

As carefully as he slipped in, Daryl pulls out, trying to control his breathing. The older man feels sticky and out of breath, but he's compelled to move down until he's facing Glenn's hole. It's the hunger for Glenn that compels him, that makes him lap at the sticky orifice, pushing his tongue in and licking out as much of his own cum as he can. The lube makes it taste funny, but Daryl's appetite won't be dissuaded. 

It's only then that he realizes that Glenn is still asleep. Granted, he fucked him real carefully, but Daryl figured that a wet tongue against his hole was bound to wake him up. Instead, Glenn sighs in his sleep and his legs move a little, getting the sheets tangled. The older man rises a little and straightens them out and pulls them back over the both of them. When he falls back asleep, his face in pressed between Glenn's shoulders. It smells warm and comfortable.

*

“Jesus, you really plowed the shit out of me last night.” 

Glenn hobbles to the bathroom, his steps slightly awkward. Daryl watches him for a few seconds before responding.

“Yeah, both times.”

Glenn pauses. “What? We only did it once.” The confusion in his voice gives the older man a uneasy feeling.

“Did it once more to you when y'were asleep.” Daryl picks at a tiny scab on his knuckle. “I was tryin' to wake you up. Didn't work though.” The fact that Glenn is just looking at him, still looking confused, scares the shit out of him. His brain kicks in to high gear, envisioning all of his tomorrows without the younger man. 

Glenn laughs, and Daryl stops picking at his own knuckles.

“Ha! You should've known it takes a whole hell of a lot to wake me up.” Glenn goes into the bathroom, and Daryl hears the faucet running. “Next time don't be slow or gentle, just go for it. It's hotter that way.”

The older man exhales breath he wasn't aware he was holding. “I'll keep that in mind.”


End file.
